Suddenly alone
by gdwendyml
Summary: A girl who is running for her life, this is the very first fic i have ever written!So, don't send the flamed monster my way please!


**Title:** Suddenly alone  
**Author: **gdwendyml  
**Fandom: **_Stargate SG1__  
_**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer: **_Stargate SG1 _is, sadly, not mine, original charactersI used for this story however are, and,since this story doesn't have a lot of characters in it and I never laid a hand on Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c in any way, it would be useless and piontless tosue me...  
Translation:**GO AWAY FRIGGIN' LAWYERS!**  
**Summary:** A girl who is running for her life  
**Authors Note: **This is the very first fictional storyI have ever written, so basically it' s not that good...  
**Warning**: Non really, only a lot of bombs and a one-time neck-digging

20 feet,

Still twenty feet to go,

but she was almost there; birds of fire were coming down around her,

Hitting the ground in a brilliant show of dust mixed with fire.

Loud bangs were merged with screams when villagers were torn apart with the force of the explosions which turned the air a thousand shades of red.

She knew she was the one to blame for this slaughter, and yet, she still kept running,

Running like her life depended on it,

'Hah, funny. my life IS depending on it' She snorted to herself while dodging one of the birds as it hit the ground,

Catching two villagers who had just ran beside her in a ball of fire. Their screams following her as she kept running

15 feet to go before she would find safety

'Not much longer, just keep running' she urged herself while she ran past several houses which had caught fire earlier in the fight. Loud noises were making it hard to hear, the dust and smoke in the air turned the world around her a beautiful shade of grey.

The explosions and fire gave the smoke a red shade to it.

But she didn't have time to appreciate all this, she had to run, and she still kept on running

10 feet before she would reach the cave, where she would find shelter.

Sweat was streaming down her back, her arms and legs were aching from the strain and injuries covered her back and abdomen,

But she still kept running, jumping over a fallen villager, she finally reached the tree line which shielded the caves from sight, she was almost there,

Five feet to go, she could almost sense the projectile coming toward her.

Four feet to go, time seemed to slow; she knew she could make it.

Three feet to go, she braced herself for the jump she knew she was going to make,

All the muscles in her legs were pulled as they were preparing for the jump,

And all the while she felt the object behind was getting closer and closer, rapidly eliminating the distance between them.

Two feet the go, her heels dug themselves in the ground as the muscles in her legs contracted in preparation for the jump she was about to make, and then stretched as her feet left the ground.

Her feet left the ground and she flew forward, her fingers almost caressing the entrance when she felt the object impact the ground a few inches behind her, the blast tripled her current speed and she was flung forward into the cave.

For a few moments, she was flying at a dazzling speed,

Until she found the ground disagreeing with her flying skills and a loud 'thud' was heard when her back collided with it,

The velocity kept her rolling for a few meters, until she came to a halt on her stomach.

She laid there for a few minutes, catching her breath and giving her body time to recover before she looked up and studied her new surroundings.

She could still hear the battle sounds coming from outside,

But muffled now as the entrance behind her was closed off due to falling debris caused by the explosion.

Trapped.

She was trapped, injured and alone.

'Ah, great, this day just keeps getting better, and better' she muttered to herself while she observed her surroundings.

She made a move to stand up, but instead, winced in pain when she tried to move her ankle, she instantly shifted her

Attention from the now blocked entrance, to her injured foot and tried to ascertain its condition.

Her left foot was swelling up and was turning an unhealthy shade of red and blue mixed together, she wiggled her toes

A bit and determent that her foot thankfully wasn't broken, only sprained.

She was just about to wrap a piece of cloth on her ankle, when she suddenly heard, or rather felt, a presence behind her.

She quickly turned her attention to a corner, a rather dark corner at that, 'hello?' she called.

Nothing, just sounds of the battle going on outside

'Anybody there?' she tried again.

Still nothing.

She had almost wrote it off as a part of her imagination, and was just about to return to her ankle,

When she suddenly saw a shadow move in the corner, she squinted her eyes at the movement, but still was unable to make out a form.

'Hello?' she asked

No sound, just more movement.

She tried to bend her body toward it, just to see it better, but it was no use, she still couldn't see it properly.

Slowly, her arms were moving and she was starting to crawl toward the shadow, curiosity overtaking her,

Her injured ankle forgotten, she crawled toward the movement, her long, naked legs brushing against stone,

She came closer, and closer toward the entity.

Finally, she stretched out her hand, fully intend on touching it, but quickly tried to draw it back when she noticed the long, snakelike body, lying in the shadows,

but she was to late, with snakelike speed the creature had wrapped itself around her lower arm and was slithering upward, towards her face, she tried to swipe it off, but with its snakelike strength, only succeeded in angering it further.

It doubled its efforts to get to her face, when it suddenly changed direction and went for her neck, she started screaming.


End file.
